


The real ending (aka Angelo is not dead)

by BaumGirl



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Angelo being emotional, Angelo didn't die because fuck the system, Angst Questionmark ?, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nero being a cutie pie, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaumGirl/pseuds/BaumGirl
Summary: Behind the scenes: How the last episode really went





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is only my second language

Nero smiled to himself as he drove down the road, away from the beach they were on, a few minutes ago. He smiled as he saw a car and recognized it as Galassia’s and he smiled as he looked to the passenger seat with the can of pineapples. 

By all means, the plan wasn’t perfect. Sure, it had it’s own cracks and loose ends and he was sure the Galassias wouldn’t be that stupid to believe it all the way. But it was something, and he was sure this bought them enough time to run as fast as they could.

The blood of the Seagull he shot instead of Avilio, Angelo Nero reminds himself, easily spread out on the wet sand. Angelo looked at him in confusion, eyebrows raised and knuckles white at his sides.

Nero walked to him without explanation, picked up the dead animal and threw it in the sea. He laughed at Angelo’s dumbfounded expression. “Are you stupid?” He laid a hand on the younger man’s smaller back and a hand on his thigh and picked him up like a mother would pick up her five year old or so.

Angelo grunted confused and supported himself on Nero’s shoulders, who just flashed him a goofy grin. Angelo’s honey eyes were empty and it was clear that he couldn’t process what was just happening.

“You really are stupid.” Nero state, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “Do you think I would tell a person to live, and then kill them?” Nero looked at him affectionate. “Nether less a person who I trust and love more than anyone in the world.” And with that, he began walking in the direction of the car, and with the boy in his arms, he left only one pair of footprints behind.

Angelo pressed his face in the crook of the others neck. All the emotions he had suppressed, from the murder of his family to his betrayal against Corteo, everything had led to this moment and everything he could now do, was cry for a second time in front of the taller man. Nero just smiled and patted his back.

When they arrived at the car, Nero laid the man down on the backseat and lets him whimper and cry and wail in hurt, lets him let out all the emotions. He just took the driver’s seat, started the car and drove away. 

After an hour or so, the crying had stopped and he was sure Angelo was asleep, until he heard a faint “Nero.”  
He just hummed as a signal that he was listening.

The younger coughed for a bit and breathed hard and Nero just lets him take his time, lets him recover and waited patiently, because they had every time in the world. Angelo cleared his throat and finally whispered “Let’s keep on living together.”

Nero smiled and didn’t dare to look at the other, because he knew he would just shy away more. “Sure.”


End file.
